Water-soluble polymers are frequently used as components in well treatment fluids. Such fluids have useful physical and chemical properties making them particularly useful, for example, in hydraulic fracturing and/or gravel packing of subterranean well formations. Due to the volumes of fluid employed in these or similar operations, and the residence times and/or shear conventionally required to hydrate such polymers in commercial and so-called “on-the-fly” applications, it often has been necessary in commercial practice to undertake hydration using large vats or tanks and other sophisticated shearing equipment at significant operational cost. While it has been known to be desirable to increase the rate of polymer hydration for such purposes, few practical and economical solutions have been developed for use in commercial and industrial applications, including well treatment operations.